Ikana Crumbles
by MrMadManiac
Summary: Long before the events of Majora's Mask, and before the land even became known as Termina, there was an empire: Ikana. Before it became a cursed land of the dead, it was mighty, and prosperous. But such glory does not last forever. And in one tragedy after another, it finally fell. Now only one remains, who can tell its story.
1. Chapter 1

The temple sighed with another gust of evening wind, and it momentarily drowned out the incessant chattering & jabbering of the beasts inside. It stirred one particular being from its thin respite of rest. The black thing groaned and grumbled as the hard floor that was its bed rejected them from return, and it stood. Its features were skeletal, its face was twisted into a sinister caricature, crudely fashioned from dirty rags torn from its own cloak. A conjured familiar fetched the creature's staff, and the hollow skull at the end silently greeted him with the blade between its teeth.

The creature wandered aimlessly through the complex, ignoring the jeers of the wretches that infested every corner of this once hallowed place. This great Stone Tower, once a beacon to the Empire, and the grace of Heaven, now a grotesque hive of demons and spiritual sickness. It looked out a window to the land below. This tower had become quite lively, for it being in a land of dead. Now, the few humans that truly live in this scorched wasteland, are but meager squatters, plagued by the specters of curiosity & greed. They seek idle wealth and knowledge in a land that offers nothing left. But what it didn't have, so very long ago. When the earth was dark, the water clear, and this was once the capital of the land. Where had it all gone to? It knew all too well, but could not help but dream of the past.

The tower stood proud above the Capital city, and he heard the calming patter of water from the many fountains in the temple. Pilgrims ascended the many steps, alongside the souls of the departed, praying and preparing themselves for their final destination. He smiled, and looked up to the sun & moon above it all. There, the angel dutifully looked back to him, and to all. The gaze was piercing, yet calming. Stoic, but kind. He smiled and felt at peace, until he heard something else.

A faint rumbling from below, and the holy pool began to bubble. He and all, looked down to see, finding a pair of great cracks snake up the walls. The tower trembled, and the pilgrims began to panic. Souls darted about in confusion, tumbling down the tower, becoming twisted and deformed with every step they hit along the way. He looked to the angel again, as he clung to a banister. The sun was gone, the moon was gone, and the Angel's screams echoed down the tower, plummeting into the pool. He looked again, and the water was blood red. He began to feel groggy, and uneasy, teetering in every direction. He felt heavy, and something pulling at his side. Then, as if all of his weight were pulling above him. The shifting light and shadows around him told of something else: Stone Tower was turning upside down!

He shrieked as gravity abruptly betrayed him in the inverted tower, and he hung from the shaking stone for dear life. The cracks spread, and the rock he held split apart, leaving him falling into the empty sky. His screams were stolen by the wind, as he flew from the temple. Down? Up? He could not fathom, but what he did notice in the distance, were the cracks spreading from the tower, and into the city. And just like the temple, it crumbled before his terrified eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Then eyes cracked, too. The city was gone, the tower was gone, and cold sweat clung to my body like morning dew. Barring the slight stiffness in his neck, my body felt quite awake, and looked out through the bedside window. The City was there, Stone Tower was there, and the sun was peeking out over the horizon. It had been a dream, and yet the words, "An…omen?" escaped my quivering lips. I wasn't as wrong as I'd hoped.

That vision stuck with me through the morning, though it otherwise seemed as cheery as it usually was. Though it certainly could be cheerier, given the state of things. I greeted the Emperor, "Good morning, my Liege."

He nodded with a smile, "Good morning, my Grand Vizier," his eyes seemed as tired as mine, "It is a rather quiet day, so far, isn't it? The wind seems rather lacking today. Without it spurring me awake, I almost woke, and forgot my station. If for but an instant." He laughed.

I smiled, "The morning winds are fickle in autumn. And in some ways, the world itself slows for the coming of winter. At these times, it is up to beings of the day to wake each other. They could be the cock crowing in a farm, or…" I led him to a window and put my ear out, "…the clamor of the market, and the vendors below."

He nodded, stroking his beard, "I see… Hm. Not a bad lesson for my sons. See to it that it reaches Yudha. I will tell it to Durya myself. He and I need to…connect more." He was silent, for a moment, before his words returned to the city. "The new infrastructure plan you proposed has proven quite fruitful. Trade has come in from Woodfall, faster and fresher than ever. And Keeta has voiced his approval, in the ease it has brought in moving the troops. It seems such a shame to halt the project for this war."

"Civil war is a sickness that taxes the whole body of a nation, be it a vast Empire like Ikana, or a humble city-state, like Soji," I explained, "What's more, the Garo are a very cunning foe, who are all too capable in espionage. If we were to devote too much to the program, we'd not only be able to hold the front door, we'd give them a back door, too."

He nodded, his eyes still out to the land, "Indeed… This little uprising has grown far too large to take lightly. I only wish this had dawned on me sooner…" We looked out to the horizon. The sunlit Stone Tower prodded me back to the dream. But before I could speak, his eye turned to me, and I nearly swallowed "Of course, I do not place the blame on you, Gomess. You were but of my ministry of finance, at the time. And as the Garo have been none too subtle in telling me, this war is for the same reason we have always fought on. And these old hatreds always seem to flare up when peace seems present."

"Thank you, my Liege," I replied with a steady nod.

He turned from the window, and led me down through the halls, "I received word from Yudha, yesterday. His health seems to have ceased in his decline, but hasn't quite shown signs of improvement. He may still need much longer to truly fight off this illness. It seems the mountain springs up there are accomplishing _something._ However, the war being pushed northward has me concerned for my boy."

"You fear the Garo would go after him?"

"Sooner than they would, Durya. They know I've named Yudha, my heir, and know of his brother's…temperament."

As we discussed through the halls, a voice called out at us, "If you don't feel the prince is properly protected, you need only ask!" It guffawed heartily, and its source strode proudly toward us. He was a giant of a man, the headdress of the skull upon his brow. He would seem terrifying, if not for his jolly disposition. "Do not forget, Igos, as the front of the battle migrates north, so do I! And when have I ever let you down?"

I would have been shaken to see the Emperor's name uttered so informally, had I not known the words were between blood brothers. The Emperor's face perked, and he looked about ready to embrace him. "Keeta!" he greeted the commander, "What news from the front?"

"Well, it goes a bit better than I expected. We've retaken Woodfall, and Skalborough seems to be on its last pockets of resistance."

"Excellent," the emperor clapped, before remembering less promising affairs, "And what of the disarray in Soji? Have the riots subsided."

The commander's optimism faded a little, before replying, "To an extent. We've gained footholds in Ghada, and Ibrahim. But, Isa, Sago, and the neighboring city-states around Kasai have rebelled. They've declared themselves loyal to the Garo, or just enemy to Ikana." Hearing Sago mentioned that way felt like a coarse stone sink into my stomach. And he noticed this, "We've made progress in sieging them. We've taken control of the rivers & roads, and have counter-fortified half of them, including Sago. Negotiations are in effect, but we need a few more diplomats. I give you my word, Gomess, that we will retake your homeland as bloodlessly as we did when we first took it…Rather, with even less bloodshed."

I had to smile for him, "Thank you, Captain Keeta."

"And what of the others, Keeta?" Yet another voice barged in, one that had more force than the appearance would of its owner lead you to believe. The prince was showing a stronger air of pride than usual, and almost seemed to boast with every word. "If they aren't sacrosanct, then why not simply break them open, rather than wait it out?"

"Durya," the emperor's tone turned stern toward his son, "These are patchwork city-states that have individually seceded, not just some nation to invade conventionally."

"But wouldn't it be simpler and faster to give a show of force, rather than wait for them to get hungry enough to agree?" he questioned, "Make an example of one or two of them, and then we can return our attention to the Garo. My arrows could show the fools just what imperial wrath is."

"Not all of the Garo lands have rebelled," Keeta explained further, "We can't just start tearing cities down, or open, and kill whoever points a sword at us. That's not how this war is to be won."

"How are you so sure?" irritation was visible on the prince's face as they began to argue, "Hasn't that been how Ikana became the empire it is today!? Keeta, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but for the longest time, I've always thought you held pride in the empire's might!"

The emperor pinched between his eyes, "I have let you read too many of those old stories… Firstly, the old campaigns that pushed our boarders so much were over two centuries ago. Secondly, expanding and maintaining an empire is a lot more than battles, conquest, and military adventures. I know you hate this truth, but things are not as simple as you want them to be…" He turned to Keeta and I, "Excuse me, gentlemen. I must speak with my son in private. We shall continue this at noon." With that, he dismissed us, and left to argue with his son.

I let out a drained sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Keeta. "His spirit and energy haven't diminished, I see."

"No," I concurred, "No, he hasn't changed at all. So much will to do big things, but none of the patience to think it through."

He gave a little chuckle, "He prefers to lead and fight with his heart, rather than his head, as Igos and I used to say. And he wonders why Yudha is named to be the heir. He must be hopeful…no, I shouldn't even say that."

I turned to him, "Were you and the emperor as fiery at his age, as he?"

He nodded, "Oh, yes we were. And we made quite a few decisions that have come to bite us, one way or another. That's why we want the boys to succeed, and be better than us, when we're gone," we strode down the halls as we talked, into the garden, and he remembered something else, "How is Yudha's condition?"

"Well, his sickness seems to have stopped getting worse, now it seems he just needs to start getting better."

He nodded, and looked up to the temple, "Well, should the war move up to there, I've got some of my finest men with him. Perhaps once I head north to check the guard, I could bring some holy water from the Stone Tower. I wonder if that would help."

At the mere utterance of its name, my own thoughts fell out, "That reminds me, Captain. I…" I tried to hold back, realizing how absurd it might have sounded.

He was curious, "What is it, Gomess?"

Couldn't go back, now. "…Last night, I had a rather concerning vision about Stone Tower."

He raised a brow, "Do you mean a nightmare?"

"Yes," I replied, indignantly, "Of something terrible happening in the tower, the temple, and spreading into Ikana. I suppose it's nothing…"

"But, it probably wouldn't hurt to inspect," he deduced.

I flinched, "Can that be done? This far from the holy month?"

"On a few occasions. Have you brought this up with the Emperor?"

"No, not yet."

"He will need to know, along with the high priests, if Stone Tower is to be opened. And I'll take care of this little investigation. Worry not, Gomess. By the end of the month, if anything is amiss in there, it will be made right."

It probably wouldn't have changed much, if I hadn't spoken about Stone Tower, or at least I pray it wouldn't have. That no investigation would have been made, to be followed by an inquisition. That the fact of the temple being so poisoned wouldn't have driven the Emperor into paranoid rage. That the soldiers and priests who ventured in would step out whole, rather than as bloody scraps of meat. That the two cracks wouldn't have been shown so soon, and not to fracture the foundation of Ikana. But no prayers of mine can change anything, now.


	3. Chapter 3

The countless archways that made up the great walls of the tower once sang in the wind. Now, muffled & stopped up by the beasts in them, and any natural song to be contended with the disharmonious chatter of the wretches, and the rumble of conjured boulders. The once luminous well at the base, a holy reservoir that fed into the many beautiful gardens of the city. Now, a yawning chasm filled with emptiness, and the broken bodies of the lucky ones. Floors and ceilings bore the tracks & trappings of those that made the temple their home, now that gravity itself had become fickle inside.

Upon those grounds, the creature trudged aimlessly through. Dejectedly, it meandered through the harrowing halls. The temple had long been a deathly fortress that would tear apart even the bravest of those who would seek to cleanse it. The things paraded & patrolled about, apathetic to the creature that stood above them. The creature, and all others inside, knew all too well how incapable they were of ending each other. There was a sort of peace, from this. One that mocked the creature with its very existence, just as the monsters did. After the land had been so ravaged, only now could there be some vestige of coexistence.

There was but one that resided in the tower, that the creature could almost call a friend. Another ghost of the past that shared the sight of the dead world around them. The ghost wore a cloak, and an iron mask, and passed each night and day dulling the ever-burning swords in its hands. They noticed each other, and the creature spoke. "Garo."

"Sagan," it replied.

"What news have your spies come across?"

"Little to none. The thief still hoards across the river. The scholar still buries himself in study. His daughter dotes and cares for them like a mother."

It nodded, "He still obsesses over the wretches we are, rather than what we once were?"

"Yes. And my disciples hide themselves well from him."

"…Though there is naught in him to hide from."

"The war still goes on, does it not?" the ghost sarcastically asked.

"Indeed, it does," the creature replied, sharing the sentiment, "Arrows are shot from rotted bows. And swords of forged rust clash still."

"An army marches and fights on its stomach, as the saying goes. Save for when they belong in the bellies of worms."

"Yes," the creature nodded, before it noticed one thing out of the ordinary. Something not of the tower, and alive. Its black feathers almost silenced its approach, and its bald head did nothing to hide how greedily it eyed the creature's ever-decaying form. And this one just happened to be rather bold, given its proximity. "Excuse me a moment," the creature whispered. It swiped its blade at the bird in an instant.

The buzzard squawked in pain, drops of blood cooled on the stone, and gracelessly fell in a writhing heap before them. The creature disdained at the size of its wound, but the ghost stepped in and pressed its burning sword into the wound, cauterizing it.

"Ah, thank you Garo," the creature spoke as it took hold of the dying scavenger, "Saves about a half-cup."

"Think nothing of it," the ghost assured it, and the creature's fangs sunk into the wriggling vulture. "It's unbecoming of even a former vizier to lick his meal off the floor. Though I must ask what a being like yourself needs nourishment for."

When the creature was finished, it pulled its fangs from the dried husk, and explained, "It's not unlike an addiction. It doesn't give me anything, but a respite from withdrawal. I don't suppose you'd care for any?"

"Thank you, but no," the ghost declined, "Since death, I have not hungered. But, how is it?"

"Vulture blood? Not unlike liquid ash. That's how most everything tastes, now. Not much to miss in taste, for us."

"I suppose you're right." Both were silent for a time, while the creature pondered how to dispose of the husk. Then the ghost spoke again. "It's peculiar, isn't it? How neighborly we can be like this. But when we were in life, we would only want each other dead. Possibly to end up as neighbors again."

The creature was solemn, "Yes. And while we are at peace, we still wish complete death for each other. And once, we came close…"

Memory sparked in both of them, "Ah, yes. Up in the north. With those two."


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange to feel concern and relief at the same time. I was just on the edge of the Emperor's ire, as it raged about in the capital. And I needed only glance to the left of me to see an edge of the ground I stood upon, above a dizzying canyon and icy water. I had been sent up north to check on Prince Yudha, and inspect the front of the war. Keeta's finest had looked over the manor to safeguard him, while the royal doctors and healers presided over his health. The manor proved a welcome sight. More, so than the column of smoke and steam that stretched into the blank sky.

Past the fortified walls, searches, and sterilizations, I made my way through the courtyards and gardens, before coming across the young lord. He looked weak, but seemed to have some color back in him. The most uplifting sight about him, was that he could actually walk, if only with a cane. "Gomess…" he uttered, "…What brings you up here?"

I bowed, and led him to a secluded spring room, "Well, aside from checking on your health, I have news from the war: the front is moving up north, and may very well reach here. I fear you may not be perfectly safe here, soon."

Uncertainty mixed into his dazed expression, "Do you think they'll come for me? Do they know…?"

"I fear the worst, Young Lord. Even though the Garo may suspect Durya to be selected, they may go after you first, to get to the Emperor. They have eyes and ears everywhere."

He reclined, and stroked his chin, "Hmm… I trust you have an escape plan, should the front get too close? The Garo are crafty, and would strike even behind the lines, if it's for something valuable enough."

"Indeed," I began to explain, "That's why I've devised a plan to smuggle you out of the principality, should you feel so inclined. But first, I need to know your condition, Yudha."

"I'm feeling stronger each day, lately. To the point, that the doctors say I'm no longer contagious," he spoke with confidence, "Where would we be going?"

"I've found a safe haven in Olun. If we need to, we can leave tonight."

His expression turned grave, and asked, "Anywhere else? Possibly one that doesn't go through the forest?" My brow raised, "My reasoning comes from reports of unusual goings on in there. Scouts have been reporting what sounds like Garo activity in there. I suspect they may have number of spies holed up in there. I fear they may know I'm here. And if what you're saying is true, then they know my significance, and they'll either want me kidnapped, or dead."

"Has the guard tried to dislodge them?" I offered.

The prince shook his head, "We haven't the numbers here for a full skirmish, barely enough to put scouts out there. And you know how well they can hide themselves…Can we get help from Keeta?"

I shrugged, "Much of the army is already being used to contain the uprisings throughout Soji, in addition to the front itself. If we try to send detachments from either theater, the Garo will know, and move right in."

"And through those positions they hold, the Garo know our every movement," he concluded. I felt half-proud of this quick wit of his. If only it weren't coincided with the frustration over this conundrum.

"Don't imagine we can smuggle you through Galose. They'd take it as exile. And Durya would be only too eager to take your place."

Suddenly, something sprung up in him, "Wait… What of Durya, and forces in Ikana?"

"Durya is well…and a number of detachments are caught up in the inquisition."

"Is Durya there?" he asked, an idea glowing behind those eyes.

"Yes…" I replied, still uncertain, before it hit me, "Wait, you want _him_ to clear them out?"

"Maybe not so much clear them, as much as divert them!"

My eyes shot wide open at the idea, but then other concerns made me stifle him. Our eyes scanned about us. The walls were tall, the guards' patrols were tight, and the wind was low: they all had ears.

He caught on quickly, and spoke loudly, "Gomess, while it is lovely to meet with you again, I feel a touch overdue for my afternoon bath."

"But of course, Young Lord," I played along, "It would nearly be treason of me to impede your recovery. We can discuss another time."

He leaned in closely, and whispered, "There are attendant garbs in the servant's quarters. The water is loud."

I nodded with him, and strolled off, as if I was to normally stay. After disguising myself, dismissing any other would-be listeners, I escorted the prince into the spring bath. There, we discussed the plan further.

"Durya doesn't have much in the way of subtly," I cautioned, as I poured the hot water on him.

"Which is why he'd be perfect for misleading the enemy twice over. He proceeds along the normal path, with his regular guards, distracting the Garo. While the inquisition forces sneak in through the forest."

"And I trust the inquisitors would be disguised, as well?" I offered.

"Indeed, some would be as his guards, while the officers they pretend to be lead, would lead the skirmish."

"What of his own safety? No doubt, he'll want to partake in the battle, too. You know how he loves to flaunt that magic bow of his."

"They can comb through the forest, on the opposite side, driving them towards him. Tell him that they're flushing the Garo out."

"Do I scrub _around_ these grey sores, or directly over them?"  
"Directly over them with the oil, but gently. SH-SHh… _gently!"_

"Sorry, young lord," I then scrubbed softer.

"Ghg…There…Then, once the spy party is in disarray, or enough are captured, I can get back to Ikana, and maybe smooth things over, with the inquisition."

"That reminds me, Stone Tower's been sealed off, until further notice. The living will of the…remaining nobles & priests keep it shut off. At least no more of those beasts can get out."

"From sanctuary, to prison," he murmured, "How is Father?"

I gulped, as I applied more salve, "Still furious. He's calmed a little bit more, at the cost of a third of the suspects."

Yudha's face fell into his hands, "Then he needs me more than I thought. We'll have to act quickly. We'll have to send a messenger to Ikana, Gomess. I'll need you here."

And so, we planned & plotted, codified the message, and sent the messenger. A Royal Messenger was not an appealing target, even to the most daring of highwaymen. Any that died in service, invited the empire's wrath, wherever they fell. And the empire always knew where they fell.

Merely two days later, the guards on the wall reported a bombastic force marching toward the estate. At the forefront, Durya strode upon his mount, bearing his signature proud smile. He looked as if he half-expected fanfare, but appeared happy to see his brother again. And on his command, his company poured the weapons of nearly a hundred Garo upon the courtyard ground, and a bloodied Garo's mask for each one. We nearly celebrated that night, but most of us agreed to save it for returning to Ikana. And it would be best for the people there to save & savor what they had, now. Mourning would be soon to come.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a few hours before noon that we planned to leave for Ikana. Many of the guard were invited to come along. Yudha seemed sprightly, and eager to return home. Durya, however, was nowhere to be seen. I searched everywhere for him, but found only odd groans from behind a door accompanied by his guards.

"Let me in," I ordered, "The young lord is overdue for our departure."

"We cannot allow that, Vizier Gomess," they defied me, "The young lord is unwell this morning. He claims to be hungover, and unwilling to travel."

I was baffled at this, "What? That can't be, I've hardly seen him drink anything, since he got here!"

"Apologies, sir. But we're under strict orders from him. It shouldn't be too long, what's a little delay, compared to the prince's wellbeing?"

"Well, may I at least speak with him?" I offered, "I must ensure everything is ready, or will be ready for the trip."

"And we are to ensure the prince's safety, and follow his orders," they countered.

I began to get a bit irritated, "And where do the Grand Vizier's orders fit in?"

"Well sir," a messenger interrupted, barging in, "If I may speak for the prince: he is aware of his temperament, and doesn't wish to cause commotion."

I was flabbergasted by this composed statement from someone who'd be just on the other side of the door, but it did nothing to distract me from my waning patience. "And who are you, to speak on behalf of Prince Durya, when he can so easily speak for himself?" I turned to the guards, "On my authority as Grand Vizier to the Emperor of Ikana, I order you to let me in. Now step aside."

Thankfully, that was enough for them. Within moments, I had the door unlocked, and stormed in. "Durya. What is the meaning of this reclusion? We've discussed that…Who are you, and what are you doing in the prince's bed!?" There, where the young lord was meant to be, was what looked to be a common soldier. His foot was lashed to the bed, and a tankard in his hand. I pressed this stranger for answers, "Answer me! Who are you!?"

"Bluuuhh…" he moaned, and belched a fowl stench into my face. Just from the smell, I knew this man had to have been drugged. Something was very wrong.

I didn't even get out of his room, before I heard the bells toll. I scrambled outside, to see a battle in the courtyard! Garo that seemed reported to be dead, were now alive, well, and steel was clashing against steel within the walls! I could hardly think straight, much less suspect anything, as I found myself forced into the fray, fighting for my life.

I was never really a soldier, merely a bureaucrat, but I managed to keep myself alive in the frenzy. For split instances, I was able to observe and assess beyond the walls. My jaw dropped, when I saw counter-fortifications, and what looked to be a small army less than a mile away, surrounding the estate.

I managed to fight and slip my way to the side of a young officer, when the battle called back to me. "Corporal! What happened!? Where did this army come from!?"

"Not sure, right now!" he barked back, "Can't really ponder that, now! Where are the princes!?"

My heart was already racing, and the question reached in to claw at it. "I-I don't know! I can't find Durya, and figured you had your eyes on Yudha!"

"Well, we did until we were under attack!" patience was clearly wearing thin on his face, when he lunged at me. Next thing I knew, I was slumped to the floor, with him on top of me, a giant hole in the wall beside us, and him yelling into my ear, "We're not fortified for a siege like this! We need reinforcements!"

"Wh-we need to secure the princes!" I could only reply in a half-daze.

"We're not going to secure anything, with Garo blades at our throats! We're caught up in fighting. Find the royal messenger, and have him get word to Captain Keeta! Have him take the path on the western ridge, it's clear there!"

I couldn't hear myself reply, but obliged as I ran into the manor, frantically searching for the rider. Blows & blasts outside echoed like thunder throughout the halls. Everything shook, down to the stony stronghold, where I found another messenger huddled among the doctors and servants. "You! Messenger!" I called, "We need you to bring word to Keeta! We need reinforcements!"

He recoiled, "Are you mad!? We're surrounded! I'm not going out there!"

"No, there's an opening! The western ridge is safe enough, if you're quick!" I didn't wait for an answer, and grabbed him, pulling him further through the halls.

"But what of the princes?" he asked, as we made it to the hidden stable.

"I'm looking for them! They'll be following you, once I find them. But time is not on our side! Now, get out there!" I quickly had him saddled, slapped the horse, and they were speeding out of the secret door. Then the last two words hit me: "Out there…!" I ran out after him.

I paid no mind to the door slamming behind me, nor the freshly fallen snow biting at my legs, nor even my own balance on the rocky slope. I stumbled about, but my eyes were off the ground. They only ran about, searching for a sign of them. The messenger was riding off down the road, and Garo were crowded around the front gate. Beyond that, there was the canyon, the forest, and the trodden, white horizon.

Then, in the slush, my eyes caught fresh tracks of a carriage. The prince! And it went along the same road! Adrenaline coursed through me, and I clutched my sword in a death grip, as I sprinted down them. Once again, my eyes paced beyond my feet, and I tumbled as the road dipped. But I didn't care about the bruises, nor if they even saw me. For an instant, the pain clouded my vision, and then the carriage came into view beyond a boulder.

Everything slowed around me, as I took it all in. The messenger by the ridge, the carriage on its side against the wall, the masked Garo captain standing above it, and the scarlet of his sword. Horror thrust into me, as I saw it pull the blade from Yudha's body. Crimson spilled off, as it discarded the sword, picked up its bow, and drew an arrow. But who was he aiming for?

I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't feel anything. Red and white were a haze over my vision, but even that was overshadowed. All I could feel was the steel in my hand, and the fire in my throat.

"MURDERER!"

I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. I could only hear two things. There was a pained, draining scream far away, and a bloody, coughing, gag right in front of me. Invisible hands squeezed my head, and reality hit me like the ground I was slumped upon. I lay in a heap, my hand was sore, and I had the crimson tip of my sword poking out from Durya's mouth.

For an instant, my vision blurred again, and other senses took over. The warm blood on my hand, the knot in my stomach, the clenching hand in my head, and the pounding of hooves approaching me. One glimpse back, and I saw the first messenger, bearing a truncheon. Then everything went dark, painful, and cold.


	6. Chapter 6

When I came to, I was back in the manor, with the hot water pouring on my head. Everyone that remained there had the same conclusion: I had failed. I had cared for the princes, and the Emperor, and all of Ikana. Now the heir was dead, and his brother was 'missing,' just as the army of Garo vanished into the cold winds. The doctors wept, the soldiers cut their hair, and a few cast themselves from the cliff. I could barely speak at all, after all that had happened, and I could barely fathom what would happen, if I told them all what happened. I could only tell one single doctor, as they tended to my head.

"I…don't deserve this."

"Perhaps not. But you are still servant to the Emperor," they replied.

"But it's not just that. I…I killed him. I killed Durya." Part of me wanted them to believe me.

"No," they denied, "You killed Yudha. In your failure, you killed him."

I couldn't get them to believe me, nor what I saw. The commander of the guard sent one more messenger to the capital. They had nothing left to protect here, and could do nothing, but ask to transfer, and fight out the rest of the war.

But that wouldn't be what the Emperor would hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days passed without word from Ikana. I could only fathom the Emperor's fury and disappointment, and hardly dared to ponder the consequences. Before all of this, I thought I had seen the extent of his disdain, in his quarrels with Durya. But after Stone Tower, I knew what it truly meant to fear him. And now having lost both of his sons, I knew where his ire would be bound. But what concerned me more, was what might happen to Ikana.

I hardly ate, or slept, and the officers kept me in there, under the pretense of fear for my health. It would be uncanny how fitting it was, for them to have me locked up. On the morning of the third day, a company of soldiers arrived at the gates of the manor, demanding me and the guards. I could see the contempt beaming from their eyes.

"You are the Emperor's Grand Vizier, Gomess?" the leader inquired.

"I am," I resigned myself.

He gave a nod, glanced at his troops, and snapped his fingers. They aimed their pikes at me, and some approached with irons. "You are under arrest, by Imperial order."

As I let them bind me, one of the doctors blurted out, "Wait a minute! What are the charges!?"

A number of pikes were aimed at them, "This…thing is charged with high treason, and regicide. He will be taken to Ikana to receive his punishment. In fact, the guards of this manor are to join him as well."

Not another word of value passed there that day. I and the remainder of the guard that stood to protect the princes, and prince Yudha himself, were marched to the capital in stocks, chains, and a shroud. I couldn't bear to think of escape or rescue, I only pondered the futility of presenting what had been burned into my memory, and arguing my way out. I wondered if it might be for the best that I take full responsibility for everything that happened. Perhaps it would do the most good that I wear the brands of traitor and murderer. I only thought for the security of Ikana, the whole way down.

It was remarkable, how soon we made it to the capital on foot. When we passed through the gates, the entire city was in an uproar. Men, women, and children shouted and spat at us. The guards had to push their way through to reach the palace, and put the young lord's body at the forefront. We were a parade of pariahs, and the furious & bereaved citizens were our audience.

"Murderer!"

"Traitors!"

"You disgrace the uniform!"

"Sagan scum!"

"Never trust any from Soji!"

Among the screams, came stones. One flew right into my side, and I bit my lip to stifle the pain. Another landed in my arm, and clenched my fists to ignore it. The guards weren't as harmed by it, since they were allowed to keep their armor on, though I could feel the daze of one of them, as their helm was struck.

"You just _let_ them die, didn't you!?"

"You deserve to be swallowed up by the beasts Stone Tower!"

Another rock buried itself in my leg, and I finally stumbled. I wasn't able to think much about it, because another dashed across my face, and another in my neck. I bowed my head, and sucked the blood seeping from my lip. Finally, the commander got the attention of the mob, "If any fool robs the Emperor of his judgement, then they, their families, and all that reside on their street shall be put to death!"

The stones stopped, I rose back to my feet, and I could limp again. A few soldiers put their shields up around me, one of them using the chance to spit in my face. It trickled down, opposite the red one that already reached my chin.

We finally reached the gates of the palace, and they swung open. The courtyard was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen, but all I could see was Keeta, and the broken, hollow look he gave me. He approached me directly, opened his mouth to speak, and so did I. But there was nothing that could be said. The inner doors creaked open, and before long, we were in the throne room. There was the court, the Emperor, and another shroud.

The Emperor almost deliberately ran to his son's body. My throat clenched at just the sound of his sobs, and my lip wept scarlet with his eyes. A few priests stepped forward, and he fell silent. His fists clenched, and finally spoke, "Gomess…"

I stood as firm & humble as I could.

"I trusted you, Gomess," he rose up to look me in the eye, "You were my left hand."

My stomach felt as heavy as a stone.

"When I first met you, and learned of your heritage, I thought of you as someone who'd have every right to hate me. To hate Ikana, for all of the wars between her and Sago. And yet a man who wished to make peace, who was as weary of this old rivalry as I."

I bowed my head as he approached me, and stared down.

"We can very well agree that I have erred to the bones. I, and all within Ikana can see that now."

Finally I replied, "I have failed you, my Emperor-"

He struck me down, the trickle of blood on my lip turning to a stream, "You have _betrayed me! BETRAYED IKANA!_ "

He pressed his heel into my chest, and I could feel a fracture tear inside, "You haven't me beguiled any more. And I find you aren't just guilty of murdering my son, and orchestrating the murder of my heir. Before he ventured into your trap, Durya managed the inquisition, and found traces of the spell that poisoned Stone Tower. And uncovered a talisman for _Sago_ spell."

My eyes shot open, and tried to speak, but my mouth was full of blood. I struggled to gulp it down, and protest. "That's not true!" I gagged crimson words, "I have lived my life by your faith! I would never dream of desecrating Stone Tower!"

That didn't help things, and the he made it clear with a stomp to my chest. "And yet, _your_ talisman for _your_ people's magic was found at the bottom of the well, and its influence was embedded into the walls!"

I began to care less and less for my own life, but knew I was running out of time, "That is no magic of mine! Anyone with capable magic could have misused it!"

The Emperor reached down, and dragged me up by my coat, "And just who, do you propose would have used it?"

I froze, for a moment, I could see death looking me in the eye, but also truth. Fear pulled my voice back as I replied, "…Durya."

He clearly hoped he misheard me, "…Who?"

"…Durya…opened the temple, and used my talisman…to poison Stone Tower."

His grip tightened, "You dare to accuse my son of this, Gomess? After you killed him!?"

"…I do."

Those words shook him, but he pressed further, "So…You admit you are guilty of regicide."

"I…Only for Durya."

"What?" I felt like I was being hanged, by how slowly he was speaking.

After all of this, finally confessed, "I killed Durya, I killed him with my own blade! But I didn't know it was him until after it was done! He was disguised as a Garo!"

"And _why_ would _my son_ be masquerading as a GARO!?"

"Because he killed Yudha!" I screamed out. I confessed to regicide, but I couldn't be a traitor. I had devoted too much of my life to Ikana to wear such a brand. Certainly, I was foreign born, raised in the land. I was a bastard from a basket, stolen from my true family. But I was not of my forefathers who strove to see the empire fall. Ikana was my home, and I would live to that.

I came down from my confession, and looked to see blood from my mouth spattered across his face. He dropped me onto the floor, and turned away. For a moment, I believed I got through to him.

"Gomess," he uttered, "You are truly the strangest creature I've ever known. You betray me, you murder my sons, and claim justification…by mocking me and my lost children. And to think, a matter of days ago, I respected you. If you had claimed that any of this was for any form of revenge, I would even have a shred of pity for you. But you've proved me wrong, yet again. If you believe what you claim, then you are more of a manipulative blood-sucker than I thought. And now, I know for certain that death is too good for you."

"My lord, I am not lying," I pleaded, then I noticed the soldiers beside me, "But if you must punish me, punish me alone! These men have fought valiantly to protect the princes. I was the one that failed them."

He turned to me again, "They are guilty of failing the empire, as you claim yourself to be. They will be punished, but not as you are to be," he turned to his staff, "Bring this…thing to the gates of stone tower, and prepare the ritual."


	8. Chapter 8

The creature was in the capitol that evening, wandering as aimlessly, and bereft of hope as always. The earth was dry and cracked, and it mingled with the half-buried rubble & cobbles that littered the ground, like an incomplete mosaic. Nothing but weeds & brambles grew within the walls of the gardens. Twisted, splintered, dark obelisks stood silently in the wind, where there once were tall trees.

The broad streets that ran through the city were choked and buried under mountains of fallen masonry. The creature would stumble through, if it needed legs to stand on. All of the colors had faded from the city, stolen by time and the winds. Yet, some windowed walls still stood, and howled faintly into the breeze. It was as if the city itself longed for the songs of Stone Tower, and tried to make its own.

As the creature reminisced, it came upon a vein of foul grasses creeping up from the smooth stones before the palace gates. It mocked the creature like a cracked mirror, and the thing measured the spot for its scythe. A good trimming would do this blood-fed weed in. But as the creature brought the blade down inches from the ground, the skull practically looked back at him.

The creature stared down at it, then its eyes turned forward, into the dark halls ahead. Then its eyes ran across the road. Stone Tower watched over, beside the moon. The creature could hear it all again. The curses, the chanting, and every word that made it into what it is.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I was marched through the city, with no company of the manor's guards, but instead, those of the palace. Priests cowed the crowd enough for me to get out with my life, and I was brought before the sealed gates of Stone Tower. Half of my body was in the tower's shadow, the other was bathed in the light of dusk. I wore nothing but the dark garments of an outcast, the green plume of Sago, and the shackles on my limbs.

The Emperor, Captain Keeta, the court, a company of troops, and nearly every soul that resided in the city watched me with eyes full of hate and contempt. I couldn't save princes, nor the guards, nor myself. I could only hope, that after all of this, Ikana could save itself.

The high priest began to speak, "Gomess the Lord of Traitors, undeserving of any other name, you kneel before the rightful capital of the world, Ikana. Your forefathers have battled our people for generations, seeking to undo this nation, against our mandate from high Heaven. And just as they have, you've attempted to steal this land, and have marred the path to heaven to do it. You are the culmination of Sago's wickedness, masquerading treason with benevolence."

He turned to the crowd, and raised his arms, and cried out, "Look upon Stone Tower, people of Ikana! The path of passed souls, the beacon of the Gods, the very link between Heaven and Earth! Now, by this wretch's treachery—poisoned! Infested! Corrupted! Blighted and defiled as an opened sepulcher!" The crowd roared out in fury again.

"Heaven will be done!"

"Sin unpardonable!"

"May the rats eat your eyes!"

The priest spoke above them, "Damned! Unmasked as the foulest of demons to ever walk the earth! A devil, and yet mortal. No matter what punishment humanly possible, death would only steal you from your just desserts. Heaven will have its retribution upon your immortal soul, but that alone will not be enough for what you have done. Nay, we cannot make you immortal, but we can stretch your fate. You will suffer upon the earth, long after we have all departed. You will witness Ikana rise beyond your prison in Stone Tower. This empire will grow beyond the horizon, while your body rots under the moon, and is scorched by the sun!"

Before me, the priests placed a great vessel of colorless fire on the altar before me. On metal hooks, they lowered a bejeweled chain into the fire. The acolytes poured a stinging elixir onto my head, and into my mouth. Despite my body's urges and attempts to choke it back up, it slid further down into my belly, weighing like stone inside.

The high priest declared, "Your soul is now bound to Stone Tower, and your body tied to the land. Every day, the light of the sun will burn your body to ashes, and it shall come together again, under the moon. It is in the Tower, by the will of Heaven, that you shall labor against your sins."

In that instance, I wondered what I could do to absolve myself, for all of this. Tentatively, and with blisters in my throat, I asked, "What shall I do to clear my name, and restore my soul, father?"

The high priest jerked his head at my words, a mix of confusion and disdain in his face. He almost didn't seem to know, but spoke back to the crowd. "So long as the Holy Well of Stone Tower is dry, so too shall your veins be. So long as the Tower continues to invert itself, will you have the weight of the temple upon your shoulders…"

The priests lifted the chain from the vessel. It was as if it stole the light around it, it was so dark. And the stones upon it glowed bright green. The Emperor rose from his seat, and stepped forth. He spoke, "Have you any final words, while you have any humanity left in you?"

The priests lifted the chain above me, and held it aloft like a black halo. I almost felt dizzy from the heat of just being near them. But in that moment, I could see his face clearly, and I saw something in it, other than hate. I couldn't place it, but what else could I say?

"My Emperor, though you may never forgive me, know that I have always respected you as my sovereign, and Ikana as my own home. I only ask that you take care for this nation. For Ikana is in danger, and deserves to be the capital of the world."

He was silent for a long time, then he nodded.

The priest finally completed the curse, "Until this demon vanquishes another that enters Ikana, he shall remain one! Burdened and twisted as a monster of the night—a vampire!"

I can remember every instant-every detail—of the pain I felt, when they placed that chain upon me. But, I cannot describe it with words, nor any means of human tongue, or my own. I could recall every flake of my flesh that flew off, like those of snow. Every crack in my bones under the searing metal, that ignited my body, and melted my bonds. My scream was unbroken, until it was stolen by the winds. I know this pain very well. I feel it every day.


	10. Chapter 10

Five days passed since my sentence, and Ikana's situation hadn't improved, since Keeta was recalled from the front. His soldiers that were to guard Yudha, were locked away in prison, further crippling the war effort. The Emperor had put the army in the hands of ministers, and advisors. The slow, waiting sieges that had held throughout Soji, had given way to organized sacks. I can only fathom the torrents of blood that followed.

The most I've gleamed of what transpired, came from old records, and just looking at what was left of Ikana. Through this, I could see doubt in the Emperor's resolve, and it still pains me, to see that carry with him, now that he, Keeta, and Ikana are left as ghosts of the past. And on some nights, I can see the ghosts. The visions only served to haunt me, mocking my failures. But, only one of these nightmares burns as deep as the siege on Ikana: my vindication.

The passive buzz of the tensing populace echoed into the palace, almost reaching the throne room. Contesting with the outer din, were inner gasps, and a weak voice pleading, "Please…I must speak with the Emperor…or Captain Keeta…It's an emergency. The throne room's doors swung open, and the Emperor was stunned to see who had entered.

It was a royal messenger, the very same one I sent on that fateful day. He was battered, bruised, malnourished, and filthy. His left arm seemed so withered, it looked ready to fall off. Most notable of all, was the arrow deep in the left side of his back, with a thick scarlet stain in his tunic. He staggered before the Emperor, and knelt.

In that vision, I could see my Lord's jaw tremble, but he stifled it, and addressed the servant, "…Messenger. You seem to have traveled far to reach me. What have you to tell me?"

The messenger spoke in a quivering wheeze, "My Emperor, news from the north. Sundaar Manor, is under siege."

The Emperor felt the arrow in his own heart, "Sundaar Manor? And you were to deliver this straight to me?"

"No sir. Well, not first. I was to reach Lord Keeta, but found he wasn't at the front, but here."

The Emperor gave a slow nod, "Indeed he is. I had him recalled. Tell me, when were you sent to deliver this message to me?"

"…Ten days ago, my Lord. I was horribly delayed. I have failed."

The Emperor stepped down, and approached him, "So it seems you were, indeed. Yet, you are forgiven. Stand."

The messenger rose to his feet, and the Emperor walked around him, "My Emperor, how…How can you forgive me?"

He didn't directly answer that, "Where was Gomess, at the time you were sent?"

"G-Gomess, Lord? He was the one that sent me down here, when we were attacked. Where is he?"

The Emperor grit his teeth, "And where were my sons, at the time?"

The messenger gulped, "I-I don't know, sir. Gomess said he was searching for them, when he sent me. Said they would be following me once he found them…Did they make it back?"

Silence weighed down on them for a moment that felt like an hour, "They have. Both of them."

A sigh of relief left the messenger, like a piece of his spirit, "Thank Heaven. So, I hadn't… _completely_ failed."

I saw how every word pained the Emperor, "So, would you tell me, how you were so delayed?"

"Yes, my Lord," a shaky arm reached back to point at the obvious, "I was riding down the western ridge from there-which was the only safe route available—when, I was shot with this arrow. It knocked me off of my mount, and I fell into the canyon."

"…I see. And I see the arrow remains in your back."

The messenger bowed indignantly, "Yes, it is, my Lord. It pains terribly, and has sunk in deep."

"Indeed it has," he concurred, "And you hadn't even thought to remove it?"

The messenger bowed further, "I…tried, but couldn't even cut it short. It was strangely strong, and I feared I couldn't get it out, and live to reach you."

He nodded, "It is an arrow of sturdy build. Of no ordinary make. I don't suppose you can clearly see it, can you?"

"No, my Emperor. It pains me to even turn my head to the left, and I've had no luxury of mirrors…or sleep."

"Then I don't suppose you know what kind of arrow is in you?"

He seemed confused, "Um, no sir. Other than it is very sharp, and painful."

The messenger quivered, when the Emperor so much as brushed the fletchings, "This is a magical arrow. Shot from an enchanted bow. They are blessed to fly true, and never fail their marksman. The arrow is made for the bow, and the bow for the archer. Thus, none other than the owner of that bow, can shoot it. An impostor couldn't even use the arrow as a crude dagger, and it takes a sort of magical strength to remove it."

The messenger gave a baffled look, the Emperor's hinting lost on him, "Um… So, can I be saved?"

"No," he shook his head, "Nobody can. But, I have one more question for you, and a message for you to deliver."

He froze, "Y…Yes, sir."

"First, what is your name?"

"…Visho, my Lord."

"Very well. Visho, I have a message for you to deliver to my sons. And another, should you find Gomess."

"S-sir?"

"Tell my sons… I'm sorry. Ask them to forgive each other. And if there's any way they can, ask them to forgive me."

"M-my lord, I do not follow. I-GHRK!"

The Emperor interrupted him, and clutched the arrow in him, the messenger winced. "Listen. Please…"

"…Yes, my Emperor."

"And should you find Gomess, tell him… I'm sorry. I can take back every foul, hateful thing I ever said, and do. But, not I—nor anyone—can take away the curse he now bears. No matter how I wish we could. Tell him, that he served me faithfully until the end, and loved Ikana as much as I," he let out a sigh, "Have you all of that?"

"…Yes. I will not forget it, no matter what."

"Thank you, Visho," the Emperor gently embraced him, "Godspeed." And with that last word, the Emperor clenched the arrow, and tore it out of the messenger's back. Scarlet poured out in a torrent, and he fell flat onto the floor, staining it. All were still around the Emperor, as he stood there. The arrow fell from his hand, and he spoke, "Bring the messenger, that brought me Durya's body, to the palace. And have him hanged."

"Shall you preside over it, my Emperor?" an advisor asked.

"No. I shall be in my chambers. I wish not to be disturbed. You are all dismissed." With those words, we left the throne room, listlessly wandered the halls of the palace, entered his room, and wept.

There, I saw the end for Ikana. A proud, and mighty empire, now to be lost and damned. But it wasn't just by civil war, nor the poison that infested Stone Tower. But it was best said by Igos, for the worst possible moments in the history of the land, "Believing in those dear to you, and embracing that belief by forgiving failure… these feelings have vanished from our hearts."


End file.
